Redemption of a Prince
by kayko15
Summary: It's the final battle at last. Ruko's gone, Ember's dead, this leaves Zuko with the path to the throne. The only thing standing in the way is his father. Final book in the Confusing Fire series.
1. Chapter 1

K15: Okay, guys I know it's been a while since I've focused on this series, but here you go. The final book in my little Confusing Fire series. So lets go over the facts.

**O- Ember and Ruko, Zuko's two older siblings have died. (I think) **

**O- Zuko and Katara now have to get married because they have twins.**

**O- Zuko's ship blew up. **

**O- and they're on their way to the Fire Nation to defeat Ozai. **

**Zuko: Yes that looks right.**

**Me: And that's all I've figured out by reading the two endings of my fics.  
Zuko: Oh. Makes sense to me. **

**Me: Oh, this is definitely an A/U. Do not ask where Azula is, do not ask what happened to Azula. If Azula is going to be in this fic at all, it's going to be one of Ember's friends. Making her older than Zuko. OH and yes, every time Zuko's ship is destroyed it does come back. It's called cartoon logic… it's like his hair. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Avatar. Yeah, that's about it.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Redemption of a Prince**

Chapter 1-

Zuko paced the room of his new ship. He was nervous, he didn't know what happened to Ember exactly, and he didn't know if she survived the explosion. But one thing was for sure; he did know his family was safe and sound. Zuko smiled as he looked at Katara, sleeping soundlessly in their bed. The twins were lying peacefully in their new crib. Everything seemed to be going perfect for the new twenty year old.

"Mmmm, Zuko?" Katara asked, looking at the prince.

"You should be sleeping. You've been so much in the past week." Which was true. Between dealing with the birth of the twins, she recovered quicker than anyone thought was possible (she healed herself) but she also dealt with Ember and all her lies.

"I can't sleep with you pacing like that." Katara rubbed her blue eyes. She seemed to be doing a lot of sleeping lately, well who could blame her? It was all in preparation for the final battle. Katara crawled over to the edge of the bed and pulled her prince closer to her. "Is something the matter?"

"No," he looked at his blue eye wonder. "Yes. Katara, I don't think we've seen the last of Ember. With Ruko, I know he didn't live because I killed him before he hit the ground. With Ember, well, we didn't stick around long enough to figure out what happened to her."

Katara kissed Zuko deeply, pulling him down onto the bed. " Oh my prince, you worry too much." She muttered against his lips.

Zuko smiled and put his hands on either side of Katara and smiled as he kissed her one more time. "Someone has to worry for our new family. We have twins now, we can't just sit back and watch them grow up." Zuko said, straddling her hips.

Katara smiled and pushed Zuko to her left side, "Just like you can't be a horny teenager any more?"

Zuko pulled the waterbender onto his stomach. "Yes, just like I can't be a horny teenager any more." Zuko smirked as Kozu started to stir. "Don't check on him yet, I want to be a horny teen some more."

Katara smirked and took a silk scarf and tied Zuko's hands to the bed. "Oh Zuko, I have to, it might be time to feed him now."

"Is that necessary?"

"I rather feed him now, in front of you rather than feeding him in front of Sokka and Aang." Katara said, walking over to the crib. A pair of deep blue eyes kept staring at her. She smiled at her son. "Are you hungry little one?"

Kozu let out a huge yawn before reaching up towards his mother. Katara picked her son up and carried him over to the bed. "When are you going to untie me?"

"When you calm down."

"I am calm down." Zuko laughed.

Katara smiled and undid her robe before feeding her son. "It's good to feel a family."

"Yeah, but you're mad still at me aren't you?"

"No, I'm not." She glanced over at the crib. "She's been sleeping for a long time. Can you check on her?"

"I can't."

"You've squeezed out of those before, check on your little girl." Katara demanded.

Zuko sighed before wiggling a hand out of the knot Katara and tied him with. He then walked over to the crib, checking on Kianna. "She asleep."

"She's been sleeping for a long time."

"She'll get…"

"I want you to wake her up." Katara said, wiping Kozu's face a bit with her sleeve.

Again Zuko sighed and took the sleeping princess out of the crib and brought her over to Katara. Zuko held his daughter with the utmost care, almost like he was afraid of dropping her. His golden eyes were full of worried when Kianna even stir at Zuko's touch.

"Something's wrong." Katara stated, closing up her shirt and placing Kozu on the bed. "She shouldn't be sleeping like this. Kianna hardly eats."

Zuko placed his large hand on her forehead. He lowered his body temperature so he was able to see if she had a fever. Her forehead was the exact opposite of hot. It was just cold. Ice cold to the touch, almost like she was suffering from hypothermia.

"Katara, she's cold."

"She doesn't does she?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"No, it shouldn't be it." Katara took the sleeping child from her husband. She fussed with the girl's hair a little bit before looking at her skin. It was only natural it would be pale, considering whom her father was.

"Katara, calm down."

"Shush Zuko." Katara placed her ear against Kianna's chest. Something was wrong; the breathing that the little girl was breathing was coming out in short shallow breaths. Something was definitely wrong then. "We need to stop at the port."

Worry was now sketched onto Zuko's face. Something was wrong with his daughter. And if Katara didn't know what that was, then he would have to start worrying again. "We can't stop at the next port."

"Why not?"

"It's where Ember was ruling from."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K15: Well, you were all telling me you wanted a sequel to the last fic in this series. So I hope you enjoyed this fic.

**Zuko: And the cliffy at the end. **

**Me; Whatever. Anyway. I'll update soon. Later. K15**


	2. Chapter 2

K15: Okay guys, I haven't gotten reviews for this fic quite yet

**K15: Okay guys, I haven't gotten reviews for this fic quite yet. But fear not! I'm doing you all a favor and updating!**

**Zuko: You should consider yourselves lucky.**

**Me: Shush Zuzu.**

**Zuko: -pouts-**

**Me: Anyway, enjoy the chapter. Later. K15**

**PS: I did change Zuko's eight so that he's three years older than Katara, but that's okay, cuz it really doesn't change much.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chapter 2

Katara wouldn't hear for it. Her daughter was sick, and nearly dying. She couldn't figure out what from, it was still too warm for being hypothermia, but it could be the Frozen Fever. According to her father, Sokka had gotten it when he was younger.

Zuko took Kianna from Katara's arms and gave himself a little more body heat. At least to warm the young girl up while her mother ran up to the top of the ship. She needed to tell the captain to turn the boat to the nearest point.

He had finally decided that his daughter's health was more important than being captured. "Uncle?" he questioned, sticking his head out the door.

Iroh was right in front of him. All smiles. "What is it Prince Zuko?"

"How long until we land?"

"A couple of hours at the most. We cut the engines and were going to allow us to coast into the port," Iroh quickly answered.

"Bring the engines back up. We need to get to the port as quickly as possible."

"Why?" Iroh asked.

"Because Kianna's sick, my baby girl," said Zuko, brushing some of the young girl's brown hair away from her eyes.

Katara ran back down. "He's gonna dock, but I don't know…"

Zuko sighed furiously. "Katara, I'm going to take Kianna and fly into town."

"I'm coming with you," she insisted.

"You are staying here with Kozu," Zuko snapped.

"Not on your life," she barked back. Zuko looked down at his daughter. He didn't have time for this.

"Fine, you can come," he said. He looked over at Iroh. "Can you watch Kozu?"

"I won't allow anything to happen," Iroh saluted.

Zuko and Katara nodded at each other before taking off and running to Appa. Zuko shield his daughter from the sun. He didn't want anything to happen to her. He covered her head with the blanket she was wrapped in, and used his body to block her from her uncle.

"Hold on Kianna," he whispered.

Katara took the reigns as Momo flew up and landed on her shoulder. "Appa, yip-yip."

Zuko looked down as the ship began to turn into a dot. He was flying straight into where his father was staying. Straight into the belly of the Dragon and he was going to be eaten. He gulped as he looked at Katara then at his daughter. Even though he was nineteen years old, he still knew when it was time to get serious and quit worrying about himself.

"Zuko, it's going to be okay?" she turned back and looked at her husband.

"I know, but I'll surely be recognized," he said.

Katara threw him a red hooded cape. "Keep this over your head and around your scar and let me do the talking and everything will be alright."

Zuko smiled as he crawled over to Katara. "I knew there was a reason why I had my children with you," he said.

Katara nodded and looked towards the port that was coming into view. She thought about the few years that she had known Zuko, and the month that they spent together. Never once did he say the words, _I love you_. She knew they were coming, but just didn't know when. If he didn't say it soon, she was raising both of her children as Water Tribe members, what if he was only out to get the thrown and didn't care for her.

When she saw the way he was carrying his, their, daughter, Katara thought differently. He really did love her, because he wouldn't have cared so much about their daughter. It was just going to be a while if he said it at all.

"Katara, land in the trees," he commanded. Katara landed Appa in the trees outside of the city and Zuko carefully climbed down carrying his daughter the whole time.

"Appa, stay hidden, we'll be back as soon as possible," she said petting the bison's nose. Appa let out a groan and they walked into the village.

"This isn't a fire nation village, it's an Earth Kingdom…"

"My father managed to bring down this city," Zuko explained. "He spends the summers here." He looked at the palace on the hill. Below it was a smaller estate. "That's the Bei-Fong estate. It's rumored they have a blind daughter, but no has seen her."

"Of course not," she looked towards the city and took her future husband's hand. She gave it a squeeze and they began their trip into a dangerous zone.

"And hope that my father isn't doing the yearly festival," Zuko finally said, as a firework went off. "Never mind. This is going to be hell to find a healer now."

--0000000000000

**K15: Okay, I updated. :D IT wasn't a hard thing to do.**

**Zuko: Sure it was.  
Me: Zuko. **

**Me: Sorry, it took me a while to update. I've been busy on my HP fics. Between those two things… oh College being the second. Avatar's been pushed to the side. But don't worry, I've got random Avatar pics on my wall. So I don't forget about them. :D Anyway, don't forget to review. Later. K15**


End file.
